This is a program project dedicated to improving noninvasive diagnostic methodology. The individual projects include the use of radiographically identifiable barium tablets with coatings that are sensitive to particular pancreatic enzymes to identifying pancreatic insufficiences, the use of fluorescent excitation analysis in medicine, and the development of emission tomography techniques.